This invention relates generally to a system for alerting passersby of vehicle occupants in need of assistance.
Generally, trucks and automobiles manufactured today seldom breakdown. However, mechanical failures do sometimes occur with vehicles, and with tires of the vehicle, or, a motorist could inadvertently run out of fuel, which may cause a motorist to be stranded. Also, there may be situations where a medical emergency arises with an occupant of a vehicle. In any of these situations, assistance is needed.
With the increased use of mobile phones, there are many situations where a phone call can be made to obtain assistance. However, this first requires that mobile phone service be available in that area, and also, that the motorist has available a suitable phone number for obtaining help locally. Further, the motorist may be uncertain as to his or her exact whereabouts, which can frustrate attempts at assistance or rescue.
Accordingly, it would be desirable at times for a sign or other signal device to be used to alert passersby of the need of assistance by the occupants of the vehicle. Preferably, such sign or signal would give some detail as to the type of actual assistance required, such as whether there is a medical emergency aboard the vehicle, or if mechanical, fuel or tire repair services are needed.
Devices have been patented for alerting oncoming drivers of vehicles in distress. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,890, issued to Brown, et al., discloses a portable road sign having pivotal sign elements with messages provided thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,775, issued to Brooks, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,944, issued to Ortiz, disclose multi-message road emergency signs for distress vehicles. The Brooks device is placed on the roof or other horizontal surface of the vehicle and includes pivoted panels having messages thereon. Similarly, the Ortiz device is apparently attached to a surface of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,849, issued to Tuleja; U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,978, issued to Brucato; U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,426, issued to O""Neill; U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,553, issued to Glennie; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,451, issued to Reimers, et al., each disclose sign devices for attachment to the window of the vehicle. In particular, the Glennie patent discloses the use of various icons for representing different needs of the stranded motorist. The Reimers, et al. device is configured to swing into a horizontal position once a predetermined speed has been reached.
A desirable fixture of a motorist alert device would be the ability to set up the device while remaining in the car, because of the dangers faced by exiting the vehicle and standing on the roadside.
While the foregoing designs are known, there still exists a need for vehicle alert system which is compact, easy to use, and which provides readily visible messages regarding the needs of the vehicle""s occupants.
It is, therefore, the principal object of the present invention to provide a vehicle alert system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle alert system which is compact, and self-contained.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle alert system which is quick and easy to set up and put into use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle alert system which is useful with a wide variety of vehicles.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle alert system which includes a variety of readily visible messages regarding the needs of the vehicles"" occupants.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle alert system and method for its use which make quickly be put into use without requiring the motorist to exit the vehicle.
Generally, the present invention includes a housing having a plurality of signal members carried therein. The signal members are pivotally connected within an interior compartment of the housing and may be individually pivoted out of the compartment through an opening provided in the housing. An attachment device is connected to the housing which allows the housing to be attached to a vehicle window in such a manner that the housing projects generally perpendicularly outwardly with the respect to the vehicle window, with one or more preselected signal members being exposed and hanging downwardly from the housing.
In a preferred embodiment, the sign members are generally circular in shape and are carried within a housing of a generally square shape.
In another embodiment, the attachment device is a hook pivotally attached to the housing for moving between a retracted position with respect to the housing, and an extended position for attaching the housing to the vehicle window or other support surface.